


I'll Always Love You

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Aaron is being a good friend, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Zak comes off as normal during the latest season of Ghost Adventures but the crew knows better. He's missing someone and Aaron is gonna fix everything





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got into shipping these two yet I've watched Ghost Adventures for years. So wish me luck and tell me if you want me to continue.

Zak was blindly walking around the dark room. He had volunteered to go in without any camera except the camera strapped on his chest. He had the digital recorder in one hand while the other felt around so he wouldn't bump into anything.

"If anyone's in here, come at me!" He shouted. He stood still waiting. 

'Boom' 

He quickly turned around towards the sound. It sounded like a door slamming shut. 

"What the fuck was that?" He tried walking towards it but then he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around quickly to defend himself.

"Who's here?" He asked. It became quiet but he felt extremely cold. 

"Zak" He quickly looked around in shock.

"Nick?" He whispered. He wanted to make sure it was him. It sure did sound like the other investigator. 

"Zak!" The voice shouted this time causing Zak to run towards it.

"Nick!" He kept running towards the voice trying to save the other man. "Nick!" 

"Zak. Zak. Wake up" 

Zak sat up in his bed breathing heavily. He looked to see Aaron standing there. He had been staying at Zak's place ever since the Halloween special. Aaron knew his friend wasn't okay so he didn't want to risk leaving him alone. 

"You okay, man?" Aaron asked, worried. 

"Yeah" he got out of the bed and Gracie immediately ran towards him to comfort her owner. Zak petted her head and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Aaron followed him and stood in the door frame watching the younger man. 

"You sure you're good?" 

"Why do you keep asking that?" Zach questioned as he set plates out to make some pancakes. 

"Its just" he was trying to figure out how to put this nicely. Him and the rest of the crew had noticed that Zak was bad the first few months, but they thought he was better. Now Aaron wasn't so sure. "You took out a third plate and it's only me and you who are gonna eat" 

"Oh" Zak looked down at the third plate. "Silly me" he grabbed it and put it back in the cabinet. 

Aaron looked at his feet as he said, "Have you talked to Nick?" 

Zak looked at his friend with a death glare. "I would I want to talk to him."

"I was just wondering. It might be good to-" 

"No it won't Aaron! He was going behind our back to work on another show!" 

"That's not what this is about Zak" Aaron calmly said. Zak looked took in back by his words. 

"That is all its about."

"No it isn't. He picked Veronique over you." Zak flinched at the woman's name. "He left you and you hold that against him" 

"It's more then that, Aaron. You don't know the whole story" Zak said in an almost whisper. 

"Then why dont you tell me. You haven't told me for three years. Just cause he picked his wife over you, you can't be mad forever. He had his daughter's to think about. He couldn't-" 

"He said he didn't love me!" Aaron looked at the now crying Zak. "He said he never loved me! Not once! He used me! I fucking loved him! I still do! I still fucking love that bastard!" 

Aaron just pulled him into a hug since he didn't know what else to do. No one knew how to calm the man except Nick. He was worried about the the lockdown coming up in a few days after interviews. He had to find some solution with the guys. They need Zak back.


	2. Hotel Metlen

Billy and Jay had finished setting up the cameras and they were getting ready to start investigating. There were already loud noises going on so Zak knew they were gonna get good evidence. 

"Now the only other person that's been up here very briefly earlier today was Jay, cause he had to get the camera in here. Which is rolling right now," Zak said directly to Aaron's camera so the audience would know. "This is so awesome right now. I can't wait to get on to this floor," Zak stated as he put on his mask. 

"I'm actually really nervous," said Aaron. He heard all the stories the people told them. He didn't know what the entities would do to them. That was always the risk though. 

"Yeah. Key?" Zak said to Aaron. He pulled the key out of his vest and handed it to Zak. Before opening the door, Zak knocked four times before slowly opening the door.

"Hello spirits," Zak said as they walked onto the third floor where no one went. "Stop dude," he turned around to look at Aaron. 

"What? Stop what dude? I didn't do anything," Aaron asked confused. 

"Were you like grabbing on to my arm?" 

"No. I was just over here filming you," Aaron told him. 

"I just felt a hand on my arm like this." He put his hand on Aaron's forearm.

"Yeah. I didn't touch you," he told Zak.

"I though it was like you trying to get me out of the way," Zak said back.

"No I had both hands on the camera."

"Yeah. I got you," Billy told them so they know he had the shot of Aaron. 

They kept investigating and got footsteps coming from the roof. They asked questions through the oculus and got responses. They even got a figure on the thermal camera. 

"I feel like somethings around me," Billy said.

"Stand still" Zak looked through the thermal camera to look at Billy. Then the Oculus went off. 

"Malevolent!" Zak shouted. "It just said malevolent."

"There's bad energy too. I feel it up here," Billy stated. 

"If you're malevolent that means you know some personal stuff about us. Can you tell us our names or do you know how old we are?" Zak asked. 

"Forty," the device said.

"Forty!" Zak repeated. "It just said forty! Oh my god! Aaron is forty. Your the only one who's forty." 

"Closet," the device said. 

"Closet?" Billy said more like a question. Zak looked at the device then looked around. 

"It wants us to go to a closet," Zak started walking down the hall while both men followed. 

"Affair," Zak looked down at the device to make sure what it said. 

"Affair. Didn't one of the guests back then catch their husband having an affair?" Zak asked. 

"Yeah. I think so," Billy said. 

"We got to find that closet," They followed Zak, but Aaron felt like there was more going on here. 

"Nick," Zak froze in the doorway and looked down at the device. 

"Did it just say...?" Billy didn't want to say the name again considering how Zak was looking at the word. 

Aaron moved closer to film the name on the device. "Yeah. It did." 

Zak swallowed down the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears. He shook his head, denying the word. "Let's look for the closet."

"No. That's not what they're talking about Zak," Aaron said as Zak kept looking into rooms. Billy stood there filming everything. 

"Then what are they talking about Aaron!" Zak yelled. 

"You told them to get personal so they did! They said closet cause you're still in the closet from the fans. You and Nick were having an affair.  They did what you asked them to do" 

Back at nerve center, Jay was watching everything. "He's right," Jay said out loud so the camera in the room can hear. "He said to get personal. They hit his soft spot" 

"They can be talking about a different Nick." It hurt Zak to say his name. It always did. 

"Zak." They looked at the Oculus that was still in Zak's hand. 

"See. They're talking about your Nick," Aaron said. 

"He's not mine. You know that." He shoved the device in Aaron's hand and stormed out of the hall. He went back to nerve center and sat down in the corner. He kept his head down as he started silently crying. 

"You okay, man?" Jay asked.

"This is fucking bullshit." Zak wiped his eyes as he looked at his friend. "I want to go home." 

"We got to finish filming, dude. You have to go back in there." 

"No." Zak shook his head cause that's the last place he wanted to go. He felt like his nightmares were coming true. 

The door opened and Aaron and Billy walked in. Billy sat down next to Jay and Aaron just stood by the door. 

"You didn't have to leave us up there man" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I did since you were attacking me." 

"Me?" Aaron was shocked by his statement. 

"Yeah you! You can't just fucking do that Aaron!" Zak yelled. 

"Well you should just talk to Nick!" Zak looked at Aaron pissed off. "You're acting like a child! You knew him since you were 27! You guys have been through everything! So just fucking call him!" 

"What's the point! He told me-" 

"It doesn't matter what he said!"

"It means everything! He stabbed, not just me, but you guys as well in the back! Stop standing up for him!" Zak yelled

"He misses you!" Jay shouted causing them to all look at him. 

"Wait what?" Aaron was now confused. 

"I talked to him the other day since Aaron was telling us about how bad you were. I just asked how he was doing and he said he and the girls were doing good. He didn't ask how me or Aaron or Billy were. Right away he asked how's Zak. He misses you but he knows you're pissed at him" 

Zak put his head down and the guys just watched him. They were waiting for him to say something, anything really. Aaron didn't know Jay talked to Nick at all so he was pretty shocked by what he said. Billy was honestly trying not to piss off Zak. 

"Can we stop talking about it, please?" Zach asked. 

"Yeah. We should get back upstairs. We don't have much time till sunrise" Billy said. They went back to work but Zak was on full alert from attacks from the entities and his co-workers. He didn't have to talk to Nick at all and he won't. He didn't care if he was being stubborn. He didn't want to be in any more pain. He wanted to go home.


	3. Confirmation

The guys had just landed in Las Vegas. Aaron knew that Zak was still mad at him so he decided to give him space. Zak took a taxi back home since he left his car at his house. 

Once the cab stopped, he payed the man and got his bag from the trunk. He walked up the driveway and pulled his keys out. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Gracie waiting for him. 

"Hi, Gracie girl" he crouched down to pet her. He walked more into the house to put his bag down. He placed it by the stairs and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. He got a bottle of water and walked out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. 

He couldn't stop thinking about what Aaron and Jay said. Mostly Jay. He was questioning if Nick really missed him. If he did he could of called or texted him. Zak realized what he was thinking. How he would forgive Nick so fast. He didn't want to forgive him. He had said some harsh things to Zak and Zak attacked right back. They both used their strengths against each other. Sometimes Zak wished he never met Nick, but then he realized he wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for him. He wouldn't have been famous for being a paranormal investigator. He would still be stuck deejaying events and sleeping with countless people. He would never feel what love is. He wouldn't have met Aaron or traveled the world. He wouldn't be happy. He could of been dead. He would of been in a horrible place without Nick. At the moment he sorta was in a bad place. Every second of everyday he's expecting his ex lover to come through the door. Yet it was never gonna happen. It doesn't help that the entities that follow him doesn't like him being with anyone. Whenever he would bring a girl or sometimes a guy something would attack them. 

Zak couldn't help but smile at the memory of Nick getting attacked. They were making on Zak's bed and Nick had felt something scratch him. He knew about the spirits so he said to them, "You can attack me all you want, but I'm staying." By the end of the night, Nick's back was scratched up. Most of them were from Zak though. 

Zak grabbed his phone and went on Twitter. He clicked the button to make a post but stopped. He didn't know what to say. 

He went through his pictures and found the picture of Nick's scratched back.

￼

He posted it on Twitter and captioned it, 'Oh the memories I have of us #backscratchedclub' 

He decided to get some sleep since he was jet lagged. He dreamed of Nick like he usually does.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
For the past week Zak was doing his normal thing. He went to the gym, took Gracie for a walk, and did some research on the upcoming lockdown location. They were going to Montana to check out an abandoned orphanage. He had finished packing his bag and said bye to Gracie before heading out the door. He got to the airport and didn't speak to the crew at all. He just sat there listening to his music. 

They got on their flight and still didn't say a word to each other. They took two cabs to their hotel and unpacked. The rented car was gonna arrive any moment so Zak and the crew were waiting in the lobby. Zak couldn't help but notice how Aaron kept looking at him with worry. If anything he looked nervous and so did Jay. 

"You guys ready?" Billy said as he saw the car pull up. 

"Yeah. Let's go" Aaron said quickly. He was filming them while Billy and Jay carried the gear. Zak opened the very back doors of the van for them to set the cases down. 

"Need some help" Zak froze as he heard the voice. He let out a shaky breath and turned to see Nick. He still looked as good as Zak remembers. The older man shook his head as he headed toward the hotel to go back inside. 

"Zak!" Nick followed him while Aaron kept filming. "Babe!" 

Zak stopped walking and turned to point a finger at Nick. "No!" Nick looked at him shocked. "You have no fucking right to call me that!" 

"Yeah and you had no right to post that picture! What you thought people wouldn't put it together!" Nick yelled back. 

"Fuck you! Go back to your fucking wife that you love so much! You shouldn't even fucking be here right now!" 

"Well I'm fucking sorry that our friends are worried about you! They told me to come out here!"

"Well then fucking go home! I don't want you here, Nick!" 

"I'm not leaving!" 

"Fine. I'll just leave" Zak was gonna opened the door but what Nick said made him stop. He had thought Jay was lying. 

"What?" Zak turned around to look at the younger man. 

"I'm worried about you, Zak" he said softly. "I've been watching the show since I left and you're not the same. You don't want to be left alone due to fear. You know you're not the same and I'm sorry for that cause I know it's my fault. It's my fault you're like that now" 

"No it's not" Zak denied. 

"Yes it is. Jay showed me all the film from the last investigation. Aaron told me that you call for me in your sleep" Nick looked at the floor trying not to cry. Once the guys told him how bad Zak was doing he felt guilty. He knew it was all his fault that the Zak he knew wasn't there anymore. 

"I'm gonna still for this lockdown and then after you can decide if you want me to stay or not. If you don't want to see me again then I'll leave for good. I won't try to talk to you and I won't talk to the guys. I'll leave you alone forever" 

They just stared at each other not saying anything. Nick would hate it if he had to leave Zak forever. He didn't want that at all and neither did Zak. 

"Fine" Zak walked past Nick and got into the passenger seat of the car. He knew he was gonna hate this lockdown just as much of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for the positive feedback from the last chapters. I'll update soon.


End file.
